Death
by GALAXYEMPRESS101
Summary: Deidara is depressed, Sasori is dead, and the door locked. What happened? So yeah im not good a summaries.
1. death

This is a random story i wrote while hyper off of cookie dough. I know it is short but please bare with me! ENJOY!!

This isn't the first story i have written but it is the first i have posted. I don't know whether i should write more or what?!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own naruto or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Death

I keep waiting, watching, hoping that Danna will come through the door, but it is a false hope. He is gone and there is nothing that can be done.

Tears run down my cheeks. I can't believe he is gone and it is my fault. I hurt him, stabbed him in the back. I betrayed him.

My door is locked; I refuse to answer for anyone. People keep coming, knocking, asking questions. About me. About Danna. I stay silent. The room dark. I hear the wind brush the tree's branches against the frosted window; I hear my own sobs and gasps in the still air that surrounded me.

"Deidara! Deidara!" The familiar voice of the silver-haired colleague boomed through the wooden door. "Fuck it Deidara! I'm getting Pein to knock down the fucking door." The man stormed down the hall, it was once again silent. I crawled to the corner of the room hidden by my bed. I lay down and curled up; my blonde hair in my face.

The tears never stopped. The sobs now became louder. Every breath I take leads me to the memories of Sasori no Danna.

Voices came from behind the door, becoming louder as the men drew closer.

"Deidara, please open the door." Pein's voice was not demanding like Hidan's. It had a calming tone to it. "Deidara, we want to help."

I sat up from my fetal position next to the bed.

"L-leave me al-lone." I cried between sobs.

I stood up and walked over to the desk, upon it was the kunai that changed everything. I picked it up, the moon's soft light reflected off the metal, as the kunai spun in my fingers.

"Deidara let us help. Please, open the door."

From within the room a thud could be heard; the small group stared at each other. Pein and Hidan kicked the door down simultaneously. Filing into the room as quickly as possible, the eight Akatsuki members stood, gaping at the blonde hair that exposed the location of the body, my body.

Pein ran over and checked the pulse. There was still life left in the limp body, but it was slowly dissipating. My breaths became thin, my blood soaked the carpet.

No one move, still shocked by the day's course of action. First Sasori, now Deidara. No one thought it possible.

The only one not horrified, the only one who didn't understand.

"Sempai . . . ?" The masked man asked, utterly confused. The tragedy had finally dawned upon him.

"Seeempaaii!!"

* * *

Please review. If i get enough reviews i might write a chapter 2. i have an idea. Please let me know if you want a chapter 2.


	2. late, again

This is chapter 2!! YEAH?! okay i wanted this longer but it wouldn't keep up with style of chapter 1. Soooo that is why it ended short. I don't own naruto or it's characters. T.T does't everyone wish though?

Now enjoy . . . .

* * *

I awoke from a restless sleep. The rain pounded on my window. I sat up in bed and blinked, not ready to start the day.I rolled out of bed, grabbed the pile of clothes off the floor, and then stumbled to the bathroom down the hall.I gazed lazily into the mirror, I looked like crap. My long golden hair was tangled; my eyeliner smeared.I undressed and stepped in to the shower. The warm water cascaded onto my face; the drowsiness washed away.

* * *

Present

* * *

"His condition is stabilizing. He should be fine. I just . . ." I recognized the voice that faded into and out of my half conscious mind, but who's? I slipped back into unconsciousness; the memories flooded back.

* * *

After I had finished my shower, I stepped out. I got dressed. The stupid cloak covered my mouth and hung to my shins.I hurriedly pulled my hair into a pony tail and let my bangs hang over my left eye. I grabbed the eyeliner and quickly put a thick black line around both eyes.I ran out of the bathroom and into my room. I grabbed the clay on my desk and rushed out while placing the scope over my left eye.

I entered the living room adjusting my scope, for some unknown reason it didn't fit right.

"Finally you're here," Pein sounded impatient and irritated. I was _really _late. Pein was trying not to curse, I could see it on his face. Sasori was half way out the door.

I looked down, it wasn't the first time.

Not being able to control his anger any longer, Pein erupted into a cursing fury.

"You have fucking mission and you were supposed to fucking leave a fucking hour ago!!" Pein lost it, trying his best to hold back any physical attack.

I looked at the ceiling, trying not to meet either pair of eyes.

"Well . . . !" Pein roared after a few minutes of silence. "What the hell is your fucking excuse this damn time?"

"I have no excuse, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I looked over unconsciously. Pein's eyes met mine. I took a few steps back, out of his arm's length. Lick it would do any good if he decided to attack.

Pein sighed heavily; rolled his eyes and continued to talk, still irritated. "Your mission is . . ."

* * *

Okay so that is chapter 2. O.o I don't like this chapter! I don't really need help deciding on a mission but if you want to help it would be fine with me. And you can give a place too and/or a way for sasori to die if you'd like. i have something in mind though. i like imput from fans. it tells me what you like so i can keep you loyal. If i get more than one of the same idea i might use it but remember i might not use your idea. Sooo . . . that's that. Like i said once again short, sorry. Sorry, now im just rambling. XD Luv u all!! . thanks once again to fans. Please review!!


	3. AN

A/N

A/N

Sorry everyone for the long wait but school started and pre-calculus is bringing LOTS of homework. I will get working on it whenever I can. I promise. I will post chapter 3 ASAP. I am a little less than half way through it right now. Thank you for being patient. Love you all.

IWasOnceDeiChan

P.S. so far chapter 3 is kinda weird, thought I let u know. I might change it though.


	4. another note entertainment

Hey ppl . . . just letting you know this has absolutely nothing to do with anything. I just though it was the weirdest note passed between friends I have ever seen at my school (although there was one pretty damn close to this in sixth grade. I though I would type it. I it sooo hard to understand what is going on. Sorry for any confusion. This isn't meant to be understood. We were bored. I would like to thank my friends Z-chan and konan-chan. The original note was not chat room like. I just needed a way to distinguish ppl.

Z-chanNoteHolder has logged in

Z-chanNoteHolder: Lookie!

ShinigamiNej has logged in

Z-chanNoteHolder: _Lookie!_

ShinigamiNej: Nej

KoKoKonanchan has logged in

Z-chanNoteHolder: :D

_KoKoKonanchan: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

Z-chanNoteHolder: You just killed the quick brown fox and the lazy dog.

KoKoKonanchan: D: _Did not._

ShinigamiNej: This is Death Note paper

Z-chanNoteHolder: I know She doesn't

_KoKoKonanchan: I can't see you!_

ShinigamiNej: I'm a shinigami!

_Z-chanNoteHolder: I'm human!_

_KoKoKonanchan: I'm a squirrel-monkey!_

_ShinigamiNej: LOL! and Nej is a cow_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: Can I be a penguin?_

_ShinigamiNej: yes you can!_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: : I suck fishy blood!_

_Here we had to explain to Z-chan that penguins didn't drink fishy blood, they just ate the fish. She then invented vampire penguins._

_KoKoKonanchan: Bye Bye T.T -emo tear-_

_KoKoKonanchan has logged out_

_ShinigamiNej: Soooooo . . ._

_Z-ChanNoteHolder: Vimpire penquins will rule the world! :D_

_ShinigamiNej: yeah and us shinigami!_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: :D I want a pet shark._

_ShinigamiNej: go ahead but you'll probably die_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: Bhutt . . . Sharks don't eat vampire penquins. T.T_

_ShinigamiNej: yeah they can. . oh well_

_Here she explained to me that if the sharks ate the vampire penguins they would become vampire sharks and they would drink human blood. I told her that they wouldn't become vampire sharks they would have just eaten the vampire penguins. They would only become vampire sharks if the vampire penguin sucked the sharks' blood. I also said that sharks sometimes eat people anyway. _

_Z-chanNoteHolder: D: your cold logic bothers me._

_ShinigamiNej: SORRY! IM SORRY MY LOGIC SCARES YOU!! TT.TT_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: Oo It's okay . . . You remind me of that monkey, Ritsu, in Furuba. He apologizes for everything. Even when he has absolutely nothing to do with the cause._

_ShinigamiNej: O.o Oookay . . . so . . . hows your mortal human life?_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: Makes me wish vampires were real. :_

_ShinigamiNej: Same, I wish I was a vampire._

_Z-chanNoteHolder: Science is the key. Inject vampire genes into humans. _

_ShinigamiNej: LOL . . . the only thing that would suck is the fact that you get weak when you don't drink blood._

_Z-chanNoteHolder: I know :D_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: Vampire Knight had solution - BLOOD PILLS!_

_ShinigamiNej: Rofl . . . can you make some? I can't._

_Here we bagan to write backwards. You know you can read it if you read it's reflection. If you can't read this I'm going to put the 'translations' in parenthesis. (). Emotions are the same as reading left to right. _

_Z-chanNoteHolder: .thgim stsitneics eht kniht I . . . tuB D: epoN_

_(Nope D: But . . . I think the scientists might.)_

_ShinigamiNej: . . . oos gniyas peek I od yhw .ooos . . . emoswA_

_(Awsome . . . sooo. Why do I keep saying soo . . .)_

_We were sitting next to our friends Hidan-chan and Misa-chan. We were in a library remember._

_Z-chanNoteHolder: T.T duol gnieb rof tuo dekcik be thgim ew kniht I :D_

_(:D I think we might be kicked out for being loud. T.T)_

_ShinigamiNej: raet T.T tluaf ruo eb t'now ti dna wonk I_

_(I know and it won't be our fault T.T tear)_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: .ton m'I ?meht ot gnihtyna yas ot gninnalp uoy erA DX_

_(Are you planning to say anything to them? I'm not. DX)_

_ShinigamiNej: . . . sselepoh s'tI. . . wonk I_

_(I know. . . It's hopeless. . .)_

_To Hidan-chan and Misa-chan._

_CAN YOU BE QUIET . . . ER . . . SHHH!!_

_ShinigamiNej: ykao_

_(okay)_

_Again . . . a few minutes later . . ._

_SHHHH . . ._

_So the next line doesn't sound as strange. . . Z-chan is trying to draw Trish from DMC 4_

_Z-chanNoteHolder: .aera tsehc reh ward t'nac I_

_(I can't draw her chest area.)_

_ShinigamiNej: yrros m'I_

_(I'm sorry)_

_-- Transmission Interrupted –_

_Hey ppl!! Chapter three is almost done!! XD YEAH!! I'm supposed to be working on a fanfic of howl's moving castle with my friend Hidan-chan, but I thought right now you are more important. Sorry it is taking sooooo damn long. Love you all._


	5. An inconvience and death

Hello people!! ^.^ sorry that this took forever to get out. I lost my motivation, but thanks to you i got through it. It may seemed rushed, and it was, I'm sorry. There is only one chapter left. I am working on another fanfic so it will be out soon after the kast chapter if death. Thanks for sticking with me. LOVE LOVE.

* * *

Chapter 3 Inconvenience and Death

"Your mission is to find Tobi. He hasn't come back from . . . whatever he's doing. He was last seen heading south about a hour ago. He should be on his way back but . . ."

"What?! Again?! Why?!" I interrupted, I knew that wasn't smart, but I continued. "We always get this mission. I don't even think this should be considered a mission. I want something more difficult. Something where we actually do _something_."

"Why! Because you have the fucking nerve to interrupt me! Because you're always so fucking late! If you were ever on fucking time, maybe I would consider giving a better mission! Damn it Deidara, you're the only one who gives me this fucking crap! Do you realize that?!"

Pein was pissed. It showed in both is eyes and his body language.

"Yes," It hardly came out as a mumble.

"WHAT?!" Pein's anger flared

"YES!" I chocked back. A knot formed in my throat, and tears built up in my eyes. I turned and ran out the door. Sasori followed calmly.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as we walked.

It had been just about an hour before Sasori spoke up. "We should split up. It will be easer to look for him."

I turned toward Sasori confused for a moment. Then I realized what he meant. "Yeah."

I grabbed some clay from my pockets. The mouths on my hands worked quickly. Moments later I held a small clay bird. I made a set of hand signs. In a puff of smoke the bird grew to the size of a small building. I hopped on.

I was about to fly away when I heard Sasori speak.

"He's right, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly the smoothness of the clay had caught my attention. Once again tears formed.

"We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Sasori walked off, I used my chakra to move the bird.

I loved the wind in my hair. It made me relax. I forgot everything that troubled me.

I kept a look out for that stupid orange mask. In the past 45 minutes I had found absolutely nothing. My frustration started to build, so I tool a deep breath and closed my eyes. My mind cleared slowly. I opened my eyes and turned the bird around. Once again I was going to be late. At least Sasori didn't dare _as_ much. Yeah, he's impatient and hates waiting, but he doesn't yell.

I got back to the rendezvous point5 minutes late, not to bad. Sasori stood there, alone. I landed and shrunk the bird, picked it up and put the clay back in my pocket.

"Sasori, did you not . . ."

"SEMPAI!!"

I turned as an orange blob knocked me off my feet. I fell onto my back with Tobi straddling me. His orange mask in my face. I heard Sasori chuckle.

"Ugh Tobi. Get off . . ." I pushed Tobi off with a grunt. "We still have a few miles left to walk before we get . . .back to . . .headquarters." I frozed I dreaded going back. I knew Pein had a mission but I wasn't sure when we would leave. I sure as hell didn't want to get back before he left.

We started to walk. Tobi wouldn't shut up and Sasori was silent. It was Sempai this and Sempai that. Oh, it was so annoying.

"Hey sempai do you think . . ."

"Shh . . ." I interrupted "Did you hear that?"

"No, but sempai do you . . ."

"Tobi be quiet. I did." Sasori finally spoke up.

I looked around , I could see or sense anything. We stood ready, knowing our opponent could be anything or anybody. Tobi pulled out a kunai, Sasori waited, impatiently to say the least, and I shoved clay into my hand-mouths. It took awhile, but a large group of ninjas encircled us. It was ten to three, the odds weren't good even for S-class criminals.

I started the fight. I threw a small clay ant to the nearest ninja. It had exploded in her face. Then the chaos broke out. It was three on one, their comrade died and they were pissed. It had been almost an hour and we hardly made any progress. It was still seven to three and our chakra was depleting rapidly.

"Sasori, Tobi, watch your distance. I'm switching to C2."

I hardly had enough clay, but it would work. I shoved the remaining clay in to my hands. It took good five minutes as I worked the clay and fend of the attackers.

Once the clay was done, I quickly expaned the bird to about the size of a human. I ran off the battle field. I looked over my shoulder to be sure Tobi and Sasori were out of the blast zone. They were leaving the field in different directions. I formed the Tiger sign with my hands. "Katsu!" The explosion was immediate, everything in its path would've been destroyed.

I stopped a few miles from the explosion. I sat, breathing heavily, and waited for my friends to return. Ten minutes passed before I caught sight of Tobi, but after an hour Sasori never showed.

Concerned I turned toward Tobi, "Wasn't Sasori near you after the explosion?"

"No . . ."

There was silence, a _long_ silence, before I took off towards the battle field. When I came upon it, nothering stood, not even the mightiest of trees. Tears formed in my eyes. I knew Sasori didn't make it out alive. How could anyone?

_Didn't I warn him? It's all my fault. I used too much chakra. Or maybe I threw it too close. What did I do wrong?_

_Many thoughts raced through my head as I tried to figure out what I did wrong. The tears formed even quicker and Tobi just stood there. I buried my face in my hands and sprinted back home. Tobi followed._

_I flew through the front door, Tobi hot my my heels, and made a B-line to my room, but tripped up the three steps that lead to the hallway. Tobi tried to help me up. I pushed him away and continued my mad rush. I quickly slid into my room and slammed the door in Tobi's face. I knew it must have hurt him, but nothing compared to how much I hurt._

* * *

_Tobi stood staring at the door. He heard the sobs emitting from it, but now there was nothing he could do._

"_Of you need anything sempai, I'll be watching TV. I'm sorry. For everything." Tobi was reluctant to leave, but he did any way._

* * *

_I heard Tobi apologize, but it didn't do anything to help how I felt. The Tears kept coming, and they fell harder as I heard Tobi walk away. I wanted someone close by, but I longed to be alone. My thoughts kept going back to how I killed Sasori. How I made the explosion too powerful. How I ruined everything today. It was my fault. I needed some satisfaction, something to relieve my pain._

* * *

_Hours passed since the return, and still Tobi was the only one who knew what had conspired. In fact, they were the only ones home. Tobi kept looking back toward the hallway wondering if he should check on his sempai. He gave in to his gut feeling. He walked to Deidara's room and knocked on the black door._

"_Sempai, you okay?"_

_Tobi put his ear against the door. Sobs seeped through. He thought he heard Deidara mutter something, but it was incomprehensible and almost inaudible. Tobi shrugged, there was no way Deidara would speak to anyone. Tobi walked back into the living room._

_Laughing came form behind the front door. Tobi looked at it. It seemed like everyone came home at once. He heard a "fuck you" from Hidan and a "shut up idiot" from Konan. The door opened and Pein was the first to walk through. He was laughing his ass off, a little drunk._

"_Tobi, hey, you're back." Pein acknowledged his presence, "Where's Deidara and Sasori."_

_Tobi frowned, although no one could see it, the felt it. "Sempai locked himself in his room. Sasori didn't make it back. Deidara hasn't come out since we got back hours ago. He's been crying, hard. I couldn't do anything. There probably isn't much we can do."_

_No body seemed to notice Tobi's speech pattern change. They were shocked that Sasori didn't make it back. Pein turned towards Hidan._

"_Hidan check on Deidara. He is emotionally unstable as it is . After Sasori's death he could attempt anything."_

"_Oh, fuck." hidan walked to the hallway, "you fucking owe me!"_

_Hidan walked down the hallway and pounded on the door._

"_Deidara, open the fucking door."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!! R&R please!!! ^.^_


End file.
